Here we go again!
by XRyuraX
Summary: There is a new group of aliens trying to take over the world and with the mews passed away a descendent of Ryou takes his grandfathers project and makes a new set of mews, yet these mews are male. Can the mews defeat the new aliens and save the world? I need OC's, look inside for details and this is going to be rated M so think of that before you make a mew.
1. Chapter 1

Kira: okay so I am going start another fic and I need mews, aliens and humans however all of the mews need to be boys and all the OC's need to be at least 16.

* * *

This is the OC form for the mews

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

Animal:

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~school uniform~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Mew Mew outfit~

Name:

Hair:

Eye:

Top/dress:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Ears:

Tail:

Wings (if any):

Other:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Café Outfit~

Outfit colour:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:

Attacks:

* * *

This is the OC sheet for the aliens

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:

Weapon:

Attacks:

* * *

This is the form for humans

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Sex:

Sexual orientation:

Special power(s):

~Appearance~

Hair colour:

Hair style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Lip colour:

~Reg. Outfit~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~school uniform~

Top:

Bottom:

Shoes:

Accessories:

Makeup:

~Other~

Personality:

Bio:


	2. Chapter 2

Kira: here are the first OC's I have and I need more mews, aliens and humans however all of the mews need to be boys and all the OC's need to be at least 16.

* * *

Name: Kai Miko

Nickname:

Age: 18

Sex: male

Sexual orientation: gay

Animal: black wolf

Special power(s): fire

Appearance

Hair colour: black

Hair style: in a braid to his hips and choppy bangs

Eye colour: cobalt blue

Skin tone: tan

Lip colour: pale

Reg. Outfit

Top: cobalt blue short sleeve t-shirt that clings to his muscular frame and a black leather jacket

Bottom: black skinny jeans with rips in with chains on his left side

Shoes: black doc martins

Accessories: not really accessories but he's 5'6 and works out so he's muscular, has his tongue pieced and has a tattoo of a black wolf with crimson eyes on his back.

school uniform

Top: white shirt with a black silk tie that's lose and his leather jacket

Bottom: black slacks with chains on the left side

Shoes: black docs

Accessories:

Makeup:

Mew Mew outfit

Name: mew wolf

Hair: same

Eye: crimson

Top/dress: a crimson tank top that cuts off above his belly button

Bottom: black combats with chains on

Shoes: black boots with crimson laces

Ears: black wolf ears

Tail: black wolf tail

Wings (if any):

Other: sharp claws and sharp fangs

Accessories:

Makeup:

Café Outfit

Outfit colour: blue

Shoes: black docs

Accessories:

Makeup:

Other

Personality: cold at times, sarcastic, carefree, takes a lot to scare him, loyal, bad tempered, lives everyday to the full, a bastard at times especially when angry.

Bio: he lives on his own since his parents kicked him out when he was 16, he's in his last year of school and is the school bad ass who doesn't care about getting in trouble. He has a motorcycle that is blue with a black wolf on it. he likes getting into trouble, fights and being nasty to certain people who piss him off. however he is loyal to those he sees as friends and would do anything for them. He is a good fighter and works out quite a bit, he also lives in a apartment which he pays for through the money his parents send him as a way of him staying away from them. He also works as a mechanic in a garage.

Weapon: two sai swords

Attacks: any

* * *

Name: Yuudai Karako

Nickname: Yuu

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Sexual orientation: Gay

Mythical creature: Kumiho (similar to a nine-tailed Kitsune but it comes from Korean folklore)

Special power(s): Healing abilities, ice attacks, and super speed.

Appearance

Hair colour: Light auburn

Hair style: Sweeps to his ears and messily stops at his neck.

Eye colour: Dark green

Skin tone: Pale

Lip colour: Pale rose-pink

Reg. Outfit

Top: An white, long sleeved shirt with a black vest over it

Bottom: White pants with dark blue suspenders.

Shoes: Black Velcro shoes.

Accessories: Three dark blue bobby pins in his hair and a metal bracelets around his wrists.

Makeup: Wears none.

school uniform

Top: A dark red blazer with a raised collar and a white dress shirt and a black tie.

Bottom: White jeans

Shoes: Black dress shoes

Accessories: His bobby pins and a class ring like Hisoka's.

Makeup: Wears none.

Mew Mew outfit

Name: Mew Kumiho

Hair: Turns sterling-silver and becomes wild and spiky.

Eye: Pale blue

Top/dress: A tight white T-shirt that cuts off at his stomach with a light blue, denim jacket.

Bottom: White cargo shorts with light blue pinstripes and black suspenders.

Shoes: White and light blue boots.

Ears: Light grey fox ears

Tail: Five light grey fox tails

Wings (if any):None

Other: His Mew mark is located right next to his belly button.

Accessories: A long white sash around his hips.

Makeup: Wears none.

Café Outfit (Mews)

Outfit colour: Light blue

Shoes: White dress shoes.

Accessories: His bobby pins.

Makeup: Wears none

Other

Personality :Ever since he was little, hes always been a little naive, sesative, and a bit air-headed. However, he has a kind heart that's big enough to care for any one and he has a soft personality that makes him an excellent priest-in-training. He can be a goofy ball and a happy guy, though he can be accident prone and he's acts like a nerd sometimes.

Bio: Grew up with his father and two older brothers, Meikado and Himejima, while his mother left the family when Yuu was young. Growing up, Yuu worked with his brothers and father to run a shrine in the area. His family isn't too hooked up on traditions, so they were OK when Yuu came out of the closet. He's been working at the shrine for as long as he could remember and he hopes to own his own shrine one day. He and Hisoka have known each other since they were little and Yuu has a crush on Kai, seeing him for his good side though he gets annoyed when Kai teases and flirts with him.

Weapon: Gunblade

Attacks: Fox Blitz Ricochet- Shoots ten bullets per round. Scattering Strikes: Throws gunblade like a boomerang and he sometimes fights with the blade of the weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira: here is another mew, some aliens and some humans but I still need more thank you

* * *

Mew

Name: Asher "Ash" Time  
Nickname: Ashy-boy and Ash  
Age: 17 or 18  
Sex: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Straight, but when boys complement him, he can't help but blush and he questions his sexual orientation.  
Animal: Fishing Cat  
Special Power(s): Water

Hair Color: Raven Black  
Hair style: Its spiked towards the left on the left side of his head and the rest is normal that reached to mid neck length. He has small bangs that are like a centimeter away from his eyebrows.  
Eye Color: Soulful dark brown  
Skin Tone: Somewhat tanned, in between pale and tan  
Lip color: light pink

Top: Red band-T with 'Linkin Park' in black letters  
Bottom: Light blue jeans  
Shoes: red one strap sneakers  
Accesseries:

Top: Black collared shirt  
Bottom: Black pants  
Shoes: black Vans  
Accessories: white necktie and white backpack

Name: Mew Ash  
Hair: Raven black, styled the same  
Eye: Same  
Top: White sleeveless shirt with black long sleeved undershirt  
Bottom: Black shorts  
Shoes: White shoes with black zigzags on sides  
Ears: Greyish with black spots  
Tail: Greyish with black spots  
Other: White arm band on right arm

Cafe Color: White  
Shoes: Black Vans

Personality: He is childish and tends to say 'sorry!' a lot. He's the cute boy that gets away with anything. He's a bit perverted and likes to smile and laugh. He likes to sing and is excellent at the clarinet.  
Bio: He lives in a normal family, being an only child with a female Corgi that has three pups, two girls, one boy. The mom is called Musical, the 1 girl, Chime, Second girl, Melody, and the boy, Tone  
Weapon: Water Bow! A white bow with black metal tips and a black string. The light blue-white arrows magically appear as he pulls out his bow and says the attack.  
Attacks: Water Swish! He launches the arrow, that while in the air, water surrounds it and hits the Name: Brianna Hinaichigo Tohoyama

* * *

Alien's

Nickname: BriBri or Bree, take your pick.

Age: 16

Birth Date: June 27

-Appearance-

Height: 4'11

Weight: 63 lb.

Hair Color: Chocolate brown.

Hair Style: Twin ponytails. Her hair is waist length.

Eye Color: Light blue

Skin: Fair and kind of tan.

-Clothes-

Everyday outfit: Blue sundress dress that does down to knee caps. It has chocolate brown flowers on it and a dark brown sash. Hair is in two extremely high ponytails.

-Character-

Personality: An optimistic girl who always sees the good in people, no matter how evil they are. She's loyal and kind. She believes in second chances!... And third and fourth chances...

Likes: Animals, gardens, balloons, and fairytales.

Dislikes: People who are mean to her friends.

Fears: Spiders and small spaces.

Flaws/Weaknesses: She starts crying hysterically when anybody mentions her parents. (is this MarySue-ish?)

Dream: To be a professional gymnast and to make her Aunt proud.

Hobbies: karate, learning the Romanian language.

-Life-

Bio: She has no siblings and she loves to do gymnastics. She is very good at it. Her mother and father are very busy people, so her Aunt Kimiko takes care of her.

Crushes?: She has like a puppy crush (but kinda doesn't realize it.) on Tratiro... (He's the same way...) It's like Pudding and Taru-Taru!

Then Tratiro:

Full Name: Tratiro

Nickname(s): Tiro-Tiro (From Brianna) Tiro

Age: 16

Birth Date: April 13

-Appearance-

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 66 lbs.

Hair: In two ponytails. Black color.

Eyes: Gray with a tint of lavander.

Skin: Pale.

Clothes: Blue

Weapon: Jupiter Javelin. (A silver lance type of weapon with a sapphire colored stone in it.)

* * *

Human's

These are two humans! Do humans have special powers as well?

Name: Ao Neko  
Nickname: Green Cat (only used by older sister)  
Age: 18  
Sex: Male  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Special power(s):

Hair color: Dark brown  
Hair style: Stops to mid-neck with a single strand of hair poking upward (It really annoys him)  
Eye color: Blue  
Skin Tone: Pale  
Lip: Pale rose pink

Top: Gray t-shirt  
Bottom: Black shorts with pockets on either sides  
Shoes: Green Converse  
Accessories: Black hoodie, wears contacts

Top: Same uniform as Ash  
Bottom:  
Shoes: Green converse  
Accessories: Wears contacts, black messanger bag

Personality: He's Ash best friend, yet tends to be somewhat mean to him in other people's eyes but in reality, he's teasing him and overprotective of him. He loves cats, unlike Ash which somewhat disappointed him. He's kinda a verbal bully and threatens a lot of people to stay away from Ash, mostly boys since he doesn't hit girls nor threaten them.  
Bio: He used to wear glasses but people made fun of him for that. He became Ash's friend in Middle School, 6th grade. Right now, in Highschool, he's a Football player, quarterback, number 13. Their nicknames are based upon their favorite animal and color. He lives with his sister. He is very smart and a hacker.

Name: Midori Neko  
Nickname: Blue Cat (From Ao)  
Age: 19  
Sex: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Straight

Hair Color: Light brown  
Hair style: Let down, blue headband  
Eye color: Blue  
Skin: Pale  
Lip: Pinkish

Top: Pink t-shirt that says in white letters 'Music Lover' and a white arrow that points upward  
Bottom: Jeans  
Shoes: Black boots with ruffles at one side of each boot  
Accessories: gold earings

Top: Green polo shirt  
Bottom: Jeans  
Shoes: Black boots  
Accessories: Silver earings  
Make-up: Black Mascara

Personality: Sweet, flirty, and a bit annoying  
Bio: Lives with Ao and goes to college in order to her degree for Fashion


End file.
